Uranie Multicolore
Uranie Multicolore is the daughter of the man with the suit of thirty-six colors from the Missouri fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Uranie Multicolore Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Man with the Suit of Thirty-Six Colors Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Farzona Zebova Secret Heart's Desire: To make friends with the giants. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at ring tossing. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Nicephore Cochon. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm rather frivolous and not the one to take things seriously. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. It's such a fun, carefree class. Least Favorite Subject: Anything math-related. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Uranie is short, with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. She wears a pink shirt and yellow pants with many patches. Personality Uranie is a carefree, foolish, laid-back individual who is easily excited. She doesn't take things seriously, which can be a problem since she is at a school with a destiny conflict. She dreams of meeting giants and befriending them. She also tends to talk very loudly, even when no one is paying attention. Biography Hello! I'm Uranie Multicolore. I'll tell you about my father, the man with the suit of thirty-six colors. He acted foolish for a whole day and a whole night. He had a thirty-six-color suit made by a tailor, and went to work for the king as a cowherd. One day, he met a few giants, and they allowed him to let his animals graze on their fields. When it is announced that whoever wins at a ring tossing contest will marry the king's daughter, he had the giants make him costumes. Each day, he wore a suit of a different color. When he won, he didn't want to reveal his identity, so the king attacked him with his lance. When the cowherd couldn't walk, the king got a doctor, and the doctor healed the cowherd's wound. He married the princess, but when he brought her home, he resumed acting foolish. He then told his mother about his adventures, and then wed the princess a second time. Things have been going good lately. My parents are now king and queen since my grandfather died. My parents have no sons, but they do have three daughters - I am the youngest of the three. I've been picked to be the next man with the suit of thirty-six colors. I'm quite proud of that distinction. I'm very foolish like my father. I tend to spend a lot of time goofing off. I often don't do my homework, which annoys the teachers here. I would rather sit in my room playing video games than reading up on boring royal history and other crap like that. People really need to enjoy the lighter things in life like I do. School is really boring. My skill lies in ring tossing. I am the best ring tosser at the whole school, and I love playing it in my spare time. Of course, the school doesn't have a ring tossing team (is there even such a thing?), but if there was, I'd definitely be the captain. Like my father, I dress in colorful clothing. I sew patches onto my shirt and pants to make them really colorful. Sometimes students make fun of my custom-made outfits, though. I think it's a good way of expressing my creativity. A lot of the clothing that some schools make kids wear looks really tacky and overdone, and I'd rather be an individual than wear some dopey uniform. Trivia *Uranie's surname refers to the thirty-six-color suit. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by E.G. Daily. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:American Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress